Flaw(less)
by cacaolatte
Summary: The moment Kuroko knew Akashi wasn't as perfect as how he always thought, showing kindness and gentleness on his aura, it was the moment when Kuroko adored him the most. — akakuro; fluff


The moment Kuroko knew Akashi wasn't as perfect as how he thought, wasn't as how they came in mind when someone told him to describe the emperor, it was the moment when Kuroko adored him to the most.

How Akashi could be so gentle and caring, how authority vanished from his aura, replacing with a rather kind feeling, Kuroko couldn't tell how much he favored him.

* * *

**Flaw(less)**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Flaw(less) © Ayano Suzune

* * *

"Akashi-kun, were you spacing out?" Both eyelids dropped as he heard what the bluenette said, delivering the thought through words just to snap him out from calculating everything that was inside his mind for a second ago.

Akashi pointed back his gaze at Kuroko, finding the soft gaze in front and it eventually met up with a sharp flat stare he had instead.

Akashi felt sorry to himself.

"Pardon me, Tetsuya," a sigh flew escaped his lips as he tried to regain back the focus, having another sip of black coffee from the cup that he ordered a while ago.

Kuroko looked at Akashi beneath the book he was holding, seemingly reading although he was examining a being. Pretty much no difference at all, since Kuroko thought humans were books, you could always study them depends on how wide your interest was.

Another soft breath exhaled from Kuroko's side, he carried the straw closer to his barely parted lips. The taste of vanilla shake always refreshes his day. Even at a time like this.

Knowing how thick those eye bags Akashi possessed, he knew the emperor hadn't had enough rest from last night. Despite he stayed on the same residence to give an accompany, their distance was only the walls in between the two rooms each one of them used.

Having another sip before he pulled back, Kuroko slipped the bookmark in the middle of the thick pages, signing where he stopped. In total of two hundreds pages, Kuroko dragged the book by his side, held it quick as he gazed back at Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, you might want to go back."

"I don't mind staying here a little longer, Tetsuya."

"No," Kuroko refused like it wasn't his first time to defy the redhead, causing Akashi to lift another eyebrow like how he used to do. "I want Akashi-kun to get some rest."

The date wouldn't end well if they were to continue anyway, or at least Kuroko thought so.

Akashi again flew a sigh, bringing the eyelids down while he stood up to his feet, reopening the lids back the moment he had fully stood. "If you insist."

"I thank Akashi-kun for understanding," Kuroko muttered in a low tone, her finger tips played with the cool surface of the styrofoam glass that filled his vanilla shake before.

Akashi smiled, letting the curve to stay on his lips for a quite a while. Before commanding her legs to move, they started to head back after Akashi planted a soft peck on Kuroko's blue locks.

.

Kuroko thought Akashi got distracted at times, well, he might haven't gotten distracted by his lack of presence and sudden pop-ups which could clearly surprise anyone.

Which Kuroko amazed that Akashi didn't.

But in this matter, he realized that both of the fulvous and aflame orbs were pointing towards the side instead of the front. Although no one needed to tell how pedestrians started to part the moment Akashi walked pass them, volunteering a way to have a fine walk.

"Akashi-kun, something the matter?" Kuroko bluntly asked, understood no longer how to suppress his curiosity. Just like before, Akashi got snapped back to focus his gaze towards the bluenette who indirectly woke him up from his thoughts.

"Nothing, Tetsuya, it's just ..."

"Just?"

But Akashi shook his head, refused to tell even Kuroko gave him a certain look of begging. "Don't mind it, Tetsuya. Nothing's the matter."

"Akashi-kun knows how much I am not fond of hanging sentences," his lips pursed into a small pout, slightly puffed cheeks which invited Akashi's small amount of laughter. It looked natural, just perfect as if the laughter was designed for him to let out only.

"And Tetsuya knows how much I adore that expression of yours," a glint of smirk was there, Kuroko was aware enough. "I will do anything to have you providing those faces."

Blood rushed up to his pale soft cheeks, decorating with the slight of pink and Kuroko brought his gaze down to cut the eye contact.

"Akashi-kun—"

"If Tetsuya insists," Akashi gave in, Kuroko found this soft side of the emperor when they started dating. How Akashi prioritized him over himself, how Akashi dared to give in and fulfilled Kuroko's desires. There are times when how much he insisted, Akashi wouldn't give up. There are.

"I happened to think it would be nice for Nigou to have a playmate," Akashi nudged the empty air which his chin, directing to the side he had been paying attention all the time.

They stopped the steps, and Kuroko directed his gaze just like how Akashi tutored him the way.

He stepped closer, much closer to the box and found a some kind random puppy was inside, currently sleeping so peacefully and if Kuroko might have guessed, so soundly.

He squat down, reaching the box closer to his legs which was covered with the materials of jeans he was wearing, and he felt Akashi's presence from the back as the redhead approached closer.

"Well?"

"It's so wonderful of you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko simply nodded, agreed with the suggestion he received earlier and lifted the puppy up. It was smaller than Nigou, it was so tiny that Kuroko afraid he might crushed it on his hold.

The puppy soon opened both eyes, having the vision of a redhead in its vision.

And it started to bark in joy, causing a frown to placed its curve on Akashi's features.

"I think it likes you, Akashi-kun," so monotonously as ever, Kuroko said. Akashi lifted a brow, interested. "Oh?" And a second later he took the puppy into his hold, making it left Kuroko's arms and ignored the protests from the bluenette.

"We should bring him, Tetsuya," it wasn't an order because he simply knew Kuroko would agree, and he had, already.

Both of them continued to walk, with one observing another. Which it wasn't Akashi who paid attention towards Kuroko's way, it was certainly the opposite.

Kuroko invited a smile on his thin lips, like the curve would make a huge difference in his face the very first moment he had it.

Seeing how Akashi was so loving, smiling and so gentle with a human being although it was just a puppy, Kuroko couldn't help with the smile blooming even more.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya? Is there something wrong with my face? That bad until you decide to smile instead of laughing?"

"No, Akashi-kun. Don't mind me. And I think ..."

"... we should give him a name. How 'Akashi Number Two' sounds?"

"... I order you not to be ridiculous, moreover in this matter."

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

I have the sudden urge to write and ughh, I know there are some grammatical errors and I'm kind of short of vocabulary. Please correct me if you spot flaws in this short fanfic, English has never been my mother's tongue!

**[10.10.14]**


End file.
